1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pan-tilt apparatus, and more particularly, to a pan-tilt apparatus that enables a camera to perform a tilting motion by means of a joint apparatus for converting a rotary motion of a motor to a reciprocal rotary motion and enables a target to perform a panning motion by employing a rotary motion of another motor using a belt or a gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, due to increase in the number of vehicles, roads are being more congested. Therefore, in a region where the traffic is flowing smoothly, many drivers are driving fast, which results in increasing car accidents. To control such speeding vehicles, a movable speed measurement apparatus or an unmanned surveillance camera has been installed.
In the case of a surveillance camera generally installed as an unmanned surveillance means in a predetermined location where illegal acts such as a traffic violation, for example, a speeding, and the like, frequently occurs, a pan-tilt apparatus for vertically and horizontally adjusting a rotation angle of the surveillance camera is installed in the surveillance camera to expand a surveillance area with respect to an installation region. A rotation adjustment operation of the pan-tilt apparatus may control a focus, a perspective distance, and the rotation angle of the surveillance camera by manipulating buttons of a turning controller that is fixably installed in a predetermined office and the like.
However, in the conventional pan-tilt apparatus, a housing installed with a motor and a surveillance camera may need to perform a panning motion and a tilting motion together and thus, a rotation speed of a camera may be slowed down. Accordingly, it may be difficult to watch a quickly moving object, for example, a vehicle and the like.